


The Office Talk

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Background Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland, Embarrassed Alec Lightwood, Established Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Naked Alec Lightwood, Nervous Alec Lightwood, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: Prompt: I just accidentally walked in naked on my boyfriend’s video chat for work. Yes, his office saw me.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Comments: 28
Kudos: 153





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.
> 
> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.

“Alexander, I just need to remind you that I have an office video chat tomorrow at 11:00AM, so you won’t be naked or something,” Magnus grinned at him.

“Why would I be naked?” Alec asked, looking at his boyfriend with a confused look on his face.

“Oh, I don’t know, considering you sneaked up on me naked the last time I was making food?” Magnus elaborated.

“You have a point there,” Alec agreed with his boyfriend before he remembered he was supposed to be meeting his brother in a nearby pub. “I gotta go or I’ll be late,” he informed his boyfriend who came closer and kissed him.

“Stay safe,” Magnus said. “That brother of yours will get you in trouble,” he warned. “Call me if you want me to come pick you up or send Lorenzo with the limousine.”

Alec nodded and thanked him before heading outside to wait for his brother, Jace, and his brother’s fiancé, Simon.

Alec wanted to propose to Magnus and had arranged to have this drink with Jace and Simon so he could discuss how to go about getting his boyfriend to agree to marry him. He knew Jace loved Simon deeply. His brother couldn’t stop talking about Simon and how he couldn’t wait to marry him.

Waiting outside the loft for his brother to pick him up, Alec was glad Simon was joining them. He had volunteered to act as designated driver later so Jace and Alec could have a drink. Alec was happy that at least one of them would be sensible tonight and not drink until they passed out.

When the car pulled up Alec jumped in and greeted them both, Jace behind the wheel as he hadn’t been drinking yet. He drove them to a pub called The Handsome Devil and parked outside it.

“Is this pub new?” Alec asked.

“No… we always go here with Izzy and Clary and a few others,” Simon replied as he held hands with Jace, both of them looking happy.

“Ah, I never noticed it before. I suppose I’m mostly with Magnus and his friends these days, checking out all the new restaurants,” Alec told them.

“Well, Jace and I are very glad you wanted to meet up tonight. We’ve barely seen you recently. Is Magnus not letting you out of his sight?” Simon asked him as they entered the pub and Jace led them towards a table.

Alec blushed but didn’t elaborate on the subject.

They ordered food and drinks and as they waited for everything to be delivered to the table Simon and Jace watched the nervous man in front of them, who obviously had something he wanted to talk to them about but hadn’t yet worked up the confidence to spit it out. Alec was avoiding eye contact with them and fidgeting with his fingers.

“Is something wrong, Alec?” Jace finally asked him as he motioned towards Alec's twitchy hands.

“Uh… No… I mean, yes… there’s something I wanted to talk to you about…” Alec replied, still fidgeting.

“Well, don’t leave us hanging! What is it, bro?” Jace asked, trying to encourage his brother to open up.

“I want to ask Magnus to marry me,” Alec replied.

“But… there is a but in there somewhere, right?” Jace presses him.

“Yeah… Camille, she’s in town, and I fear that he might go back to her,” Alec muttered morosely as he covered his face with his hands.

Jace reached up and rubbed one of Alec’s hands consolingly. “If you love that man then just do it tomorrow before anything else can happen. And don’t you dare think about rescheduling it because of her,” he told his brother.

“I want to do it so much, but I’m afraid that when the time comes I’m going to freeze up and it won’t come out the way I want it to,” Alec confessed.

“Drink up, bro, tomorrow is a new day full of opportunity for you and I expect to hear that you and Magnus got engaged,” Jace responded, grinning.

Alec just nodded at him before they began to eat and drink and Alec chatted a bit with his soon to be brother-in-law.

“All you need to do, first thing after you wake, is to take the ring and tell Magnus that you want to ask him something, and then just propose to him,” Simon told him with a smile. “How hard could it be?”

Alec drank a lot, the thought of proposing to his boyfriend making him so nervous that he was wasted by the time they left the pub.

When they reached the loft Simon helped Alec inside and settled him in the living room, a very surprised Magnus staring at them.

“What happened to him?” Magnus asked Simon.

“He drank too much. I never ever saw him drink like that before. I guess he was very nervous about something. Anyway, he’s all yours now. I’ve got to take care of Jace. Bye, Magnus.” With that, Simon left the loft.

Magnus helped his boyfriend to their bedroom and peeled off his clothes, item by item, until he was naked and then covered him with a blanket as he lay down beside him and snuggled closer to him.

The next morning Magnus was awake and sitting in front of his computer, ready for his office video chat. After checking everything was working, he left the computer area and peeked into the bedroom. Hearing his boyfriend still snoring, he left him some aspirin and water beside him on the bedside table in case he woke up with a hangover.

Magnus smiled down at him and then hurried to make himself a coffee and some breakfast before his office video chat began.

Half an hour into Magnus’ video chat with his office, Alec stumbled into the living room, naked, rubbing his eyes with one hand while in his other hand he held a small, black box. Walking behind the chair where Magnus sat, Alec turned it around so his boyfriend was facing him.

Magnus took in the nervous expression on Alec’s face as he removed his headphones and asked him, “Alexander, what is it, darling?”

“Magnus… Mags, I need to ask you something…” Alec replied, not looking at him but staring at the floor, his heart racing as he tried to calm his breathing but found it difficult.

“What do you need to ask me, darling?” Magnus rose, wanting to hug him, able to tell he was growing more nervous with every passing second.

Alec looked at his boyfriend and took the risk, kneeling shakily and opening the little black box to reveal a shiny ring. “Magnus Bane, will you marry me?” he asked

Magnus helped his shaking boyfriend to rise to his feet before kissed him and hugging him close. “Yes, I will, Alexander, I’ll marry you,” he whispered. “I love you so much.”

Alec pulled out the ring and put it on Magnus’ finger, beaming from ear to ear.

“Now, why don’t you wait for me in the bedroom while I finish this video chat with my office and then I’ll bring you some strong coffee, hmm?” Magnus asked him.

Alec blinked in shock. He had completely forgotten about the video chat! He looked around, only to see a mixture of frowns, smiles and shocked and surprised looks on the faces of Magnus’ colleagues. All Alec wanted to do was run away. He could feel his cheeks burning as he hurried away from the computer area and the video chat.

Once Alec had retreated to the bedroom, Magnus returned to his chair, put his headphones on again and listened to his friends and colleagues congratulate him before they started in on the remarks about his naked boyfriend. Magnus knew Alec wouldn’t be able to live this one down, especially if they ever had to visit his office together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.

Magnus took several pictures of his hand, checked which was the best and then posted it on his social media, updating his Facebook and Instagram with the caption “I’ve got engaged today! Best day ever!”

Alec, who was asleep beside him, didn’t hear the ringing of his own phone as multiple people tried to call to congratulate him.

Magnus grinned at his now fiancé, snoring and still naked beneath the blanket. He knew he should do something before he ravished his fiancé where he lay.

He messaged Simon and Izzy separately, thanking them for their words of congratulation, and told them that he and Alexander would call them later.

With fierce love in his eyes, Magnus watched over his fiancé, thinking how he would never tire of calling him that. He was over the moon Alec had proposed, but he couldn’t believe that he had done it in the middle of Magnus’ Zoom meeting with his colleagues.

Magnus wants to ravish him, devour every part of him, leave marks everywhere, even in spite of the marriage proposal in front of his co-workers.

Magnus watched the way Alec moved in the bed, the blanket slipping lower. As Alec’s chest was revealed to him Magnus couldn’t hold himself back any longer as he leaned down to lick Alec’s nipple. Alec moaned in his sleep but didn’t wake up, and Magnus thought he could play this card for his own pleasure.

Magnus moved one hand down to Alec’s cock, massaging it. He could feel it getting harder with every stroke. Magnus smiled and licked his lips.

Straddling himself over Alec’s hardened cock he lowered himself on to it with one push. Alec blinked his eyes open several times before he woke up properly. Coming fully to his senses he saw Magnus holding his hips as he controlled his movements.

“Mags…” Alec whispered, feeling the wave of pleasure in his body and thinking this was one way to wake up that was much better than a hangover.

“Oh my God… I can’t believe I actually did that,” Alec said, suddenly remembering his stumbling naked into the video chat earlier and feeling embarrassed all over again.

“It’s all right, Alexander,” Magnus told him, leaning down to kiss him before starting to move faster on Alec’s cock. “You are mine forever, my dear fiancé.”

Alec moved his hands over the curve of Magnus’ ass, pulling him closer to get in him as deep as his cock could reach. “And you are mine, Mags. I love you.”

“I love you too, and we will have another round later to prove it,” Magnus told him, his mouth trailing kisses over Alec’s neck and throat.

Alec arched his back, giving his fiancé more access to his throat. Magnus certainly knew his sensitive spots. He would drive him crazy.

“Mags… I’m close…” Alec moaned, feeling his body going into a shock of near-orgasm.

“It’s okay, Alexander, fill me up,” Magnus kissed him, making sure to leave marks all over his fiancé, not letting him go.

“Are you sure?” Alec asked him with a frown.

“Positive. Now breed me as yours,” Magnus grinned at him, feeling whole with everything that Alec gave him.

Magnus tried to steady himself, feeling shiver all through his body as Alec’s load spread inside of him.

Magnus came then too, Alex’s cock still inside of him.

“That was good. Oh, more than good, it was perfect,” Alec mumbled, kissing Magnus’ hair, hands coming up to hold him closer, not minding the sweat that now covered both of them or the cum that Magnus had shot all over his torso. This moment was too precious to break.

“I fell asleep again, didn’t I?” Alec asked him, suddenly remembered the coffee Magnus had told him he’d bring him.

“Yes, you did, but I can make you another coffee after we shower, if you still want one,” Magnus replied, trying to get his breathing under control again.

“I will. I think I’m going to need one before checking my phone,” Alec told him.

“I think that’s a good idea,” Magnus told him as he caught his mouth and kissed him deeply. “I’m so lucky to have you and can’t wait to marry you, darling,” he said when the kiss was broken.

Rising from the bed Magnus held out his hand to Alec. “Come, fiancé of mine,” he said, “let’s go shower. We should order something to eat and then you can check your phone.”

Alec joined him with a smile and they headed to the shower where they enjoyed washing each other so much that it led to another round.

“Now it’s my turn, fiancé,” Magnus said, kissing his fiancé and climbing on top of him. “All mine to conquer.”

“I’m yours, only yours, love,” Alec replied, smiling, enjoying Magnus' touch all over his body.

“I’m so in love with you. I can’t believe that you proposed, that you’re all mine,” Magnus whispered as he explored Alec’s body with his hands and mouth, feeling both of them get hard as he did so.

“I think I’m ready for you, love,” Alec told him, arching his back to give Magnus access to his hole.

“You think so?” Magnus asked, kissing him once more before pushing his cock inside him. He kept kissing him passionately as he thrust slowly inside before he changed the rhythm and thrust faster and deeper, hitting the prostate time after time.

Alec moaned with pleasure at each thrust. He could feel his fiancé kissing him, could feel the heat spreading through his body as he tried to catch his breath. He felt complete with Magnus inside of him and on top of him.

Magnus moved his hand to touch Alec’s cock, stroking it as he felt him vibrating beneath him. His face was flushed and he kissed him again as he felt his own climax hit. He emptied himself inside Alec before resting a bit to catch his breath then removing himself gently and lying down beside his fiancé.

“That... that was amazing,” Alec said as he fought to get his own breath back to normal.

“You are mine… mine… love you…” Magnus replied, kissing him.

“I’m lucky to have you,” Alec responded, meaning it sincerely. “But I still can’t believe that I proposed to you, naked, in front of all your co-workers,” Alec smiled bashfully at him.

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it,” Magnus reassured him. “But do you know what most of them told me?” he asked, grinning at him.

Alec shook his head.

“They said what you did was amazing and they can’t wait to meet you in person. In the flesh, I guess you could say,” Magnus smirked.

“Yeah, I can imagine,” Alec scoffed. ‘They’re all going to be picturing me naked, aren’t they? I can see it now.”

Magnus laughed and kissed his husband-to-be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.

“You’ll be fine, Alexander, don’t worry,” Magnus said, kissing him before they walked into the office together.

Ragnor, Catarina and Raphael came over to greet the couple and Alec saw the way they were looking at him, checking him out. He could tell by the look in their eyes that they were probably imagining him naked.

“Come along, Alexander. I don’t want you to die from embarrassment just yet. We have a long day to get through here,” Magnus said, looking at his husband-to-be, noticing he was blushing and looking like he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him up. “Come on, I haven’t even shown you what it was I’ve been working on that got me the promotion.”

“I’m sorry, Mags, I didn’t mean to embarrass you in front of your colleagues. I know I drank too much the night before and was too hungover to notice you were on a video call when I stumbled into the room naked. I promise I’ll never do that again,” Alec told him quietly.

“It’s not your fault, darling. I learned from Simon that you were nervous about something and now I know it was because you were worried about the proposal. I quite understand and I don’t mind if you do it again. I really don’t mind,” Magnus reassured him with a smile, trying to make Alexander feel comfortable instead of looking like he just wanted to run out of the office.

“We came here to celebrate, so you need to cheer up! And, don’t worry, they will love you as you are, just like I do. You’ll be okay, Alexander. It’ll all be okay,” Magnus added, taking in his fiancé’s still tense and nervous body language.

“Thank you, Mags… I’m sorry if I ruined anything,” Alec apologized.

“You don’t need to apologize, darling. Everything is fine, and if anyone dares to say something they shouldn’t to you then they’ll have me to deal with,” Magnus said, kissing him again.

“You two are so cute together,” Catarina piped up then, watching them. She could see her best friend was happy, truly happy.

“Thank you, Cat,” Magnus thanked her. “I aim to keep this one. We still have a long way to go with everything we have to arrange for the wedding.”

“I can see that, but we must hurry, because Ragnor has a few words to say about your promotion and everything,” Catarina told him with a smile.

Alec sat next to his fiancé as they watched the screen the presentation was being given on and listened to Ragnor’s comments on it. But then something happened and they could all see the proposal on the screen! Alec bowed his head and hid his face with his hands, too embarrassed to look at anyone, even as Magnus tried to shush the crowd.

“Magnus, Alec, sorry about that, I think that we should check who ruined my presentation, but I must say that was the most original proposal I’ve ever seen,” Ragnor said, his eyes fixed on Alec even though the young man was hiding his face. “What you did, proposing like that, naked, in front of a whole Zoom meeting? I think you’re the bravest man I know.”

“Me? Brave?” Alec asked as he raised his head and looked at Ragnor.

“Yes, you are,” Ragnor replied. “I will fire whoever dared to put the proposal in the presentation. You two didn’t deserve that.”

“Thank you, Ragnor,” Alec said before whispering to his fiancé, “I’m not sure what I did can really be called brave since I didn’t even realize you were in a meeting and everyone could see us, but I certainly don’t envy the person who did this. I think it was done deliberately to try to embarrass us, and Ragnor will make whoever did it sorry.”

“Don’t worry, Alexander, I’m sure they will find out who did it. It’s not our problem. Besides, I think we need to start planning our wedding, don’t you, darling?” Magnus asked.

“Is it okay for us to leave now or do we need to stay longer?” Alec asked.

“No, I think we can go. They can reach me by phone or email if they need me for anything,” Magnus replied.

“I love you and can’t wait for us to be married,” Alec said, kissing him again before taking Magnus’ hand in his.

“I know, I can’t wait to marry you either. It’s all I’ve ever wanted,” Magnus said, looking deep into the eyes of the man that had captured his heart.

**The End!**


End file.
